a cab named desire
by mimijag
Summary: Written for the Secret Santa 2016. Prompt from Yankeecountess: Sybil storms out from a fancy Christmas party in the city, leaving her date Larry Grey behind. She's desperate to get away, and hails a cab, which Tom drives. She tells him she just needs to get away for a bit, so he drives her around the city with no specific destination in mind.


**A Cab Named Desire**

Sybil stormed out of the Regency Hotel, fuming and her right hand still tingling from the slap she just gave to her boyfriend Larry Grey's cheek. Or should she say, her ex-boyfriend, Larry Grey.

She was so done with him.

She endured him these past few months, always hoping it would get better but what started as a nice romance (even if they were more or less pushed into each other's arms by their respective families) had soon morphed into a nightmare. Not only was Larry Grey a jealous and possessive man, but he also was a misogynist and a womanizer, all this topped with an arrogant and egocentric personality. He was so far from what she liked in a man that she was still wondering how she ever saw something in him in the first place and stayed in this relationship for almost two years.

As her high heels were clicking on the snowy asphalt, her body shivering in the cold winter night, she knew she hadn't heard the last of it. Her parents and family would probably try to change her mind about ending things with him. But she was so done playing the useless bimbo at his arm. Tonight was the straw that broke the camel's back and she decided it was time for her to take her life back. Larry had shut her down for the last time. And to hell with the fancy gala she was supposed to attend. She was sure nobody would miss her after the show she just gave them anyway.

The snow had started falling again and she walked to the edge of the side walk, trying not to notice the looks of the people, wondering what a girl half running and in a gown was doing alone on the street. She needed to find a cab soon or she could literally catch the death; her long blue and sleeveless dress not doing much to cover her body. In her haste, she had left her coat in the cloak room. Thank God she still had her small handbag with her.

As she was about to resign herself and take the subway, she saw a cab coming her way and she hailed it. The car slowed then stopped in front of her, and she breathed more freely.

At least, she won't die on the pavement.

Before the driver could change his mind at her disheveled sight (after her long run in the cold night, she was probably looking like a crazy girl, her cheeks red and her hair frizzing, her bun probably dropping badly), she opened the door and literally threw herself inside. Breathlessly, she limped inside, dropping her head against the cool window. After a while, realizing that the cab didn't move, she looked toward the taxi driver and arched an eyebrow quizzically at him.

"Why aren't we moving?" she asked.

Half turned to her, he smirked at her with a light chuckle.

"Where to…princess?" he said with a thick Irish brogue.

Sybil was about to retort harshly but she contained herself having no desire to be thrown out and back into the cold night.

"Just drive," she answered.

"As you wish, Milady."

Sybil winced and wondered for an instant if her aristocratic roots had shown in her voice but decided not to inquire about it. Now that she was alone (or almost), she just wanted to enjoy the peace and the heat before facing the next day.

They drove silently for a while, long enough for her to notice he was driving by the most decorated area, as if the chauffeur was trying to cheer her up. As they just turned at the corner of Regency and Oxford Streets, he stopped suddenly and parked on the side of the road.

"What the hell?" gasped Sybil, using the front seat to pull herself up.

The Irish chauffeur turned nonchalantly toward her, an arm still resting on the wheel.

"Excuse me, Beautiful, but I need to ask. You want me to drive you around but you have the money, right? You're not going to run off at the next red light?"

While talking, he was looking at her from head to toe, a light appreciative look on his face, visibly liking what he was seeing. Sybil knew she should have felt offended to be checked out like this but inexplicably, his stare was making her feel good and warm. She felt her cheeks reddening and wished she had her coat to squeeze around herself as a protection. Once again, she decided not to comment on the way he just called her and haughtily lifted her chin as she often saw her oldest sister do it.

"Of course I can pay the fare."

"Good. Then for you, the sky is the limit," he answered with a soft smile before turning around to resume his driving.

And just like that, Sybil knew he really meant it.

Despite that her handsome chauffeur (yes, she may have been very angry with Larry and the whole world, but she had at least noticed the physique of the man who was driving) had turned on the heat in the car, she was still very cold and couldn't contain her shivers. She knew she should go home and take a good hot bubble bath with a cup of tea but she was just not yet ready to meet the silence of her apartment. Plus, Larry may have gone over there to try and get her to change her mind.

Leaving her thoughts about Larry aside, she noticed they had left Trafalgar Square and were nearing the end of Charing Cross Road. She looked down at her mobile phone that was lying in her hand (how did it get there she had no memory) to check the hour (and ignoring the number of text messages and missed calls), and she leaned forward towards the front of the cab.

"Do you mind stopping at Primark here?" she asked, pointing to the shop.

Fortunately, it was only 9pm and it was still open. The young man seemed surprised but didn't comment and managed the car through the traffic. He parked to let her get out but without turning the engine off.

"Can you wait for me?" she asked, through the still opened door.

He nodded.

"But I'll need to park correctly," he added. "I'll wait for you in the street over there."

"Thank you," she answered, smiling softly at him before turning around and rushing inside the shop.

Tom Branson (that was the chauffeur's name) took advantage of the red light and the clear street to make a U-turn, cross the street and park where he mentioned earlier. Fortunately, he found a place to park right away and with a good view on the shop exit so he was sure she wouldn't miss him when she was done. He didn't know why but he felt very protective about this young, beautiful girl who he was finding himself quite attracted to.

While waiting for her in the chilly night, he decided to go get coffee. He was supposed to end his day in about an hour but, as the things were looking, he didn't exactly know when the girl wouldn't need him anymore and he better be ready to have a long night of work. Not that he minded it anyway.

As he was leaning against the car, wrapped in his coat and the cup of coffee secured in his hands, he saw her exiting the shop, less than twenty minutes later. To be honest, he was quiet impressed that a girl could be so quick in such a shop. She had changed into a pair of black jeans, boots, a large pullover with a white shirt underneath and she had some poncho on top. Her bun was gone and she had her hair down. It was very different from her earlier outfit but he found her even more beautiful and his heart missed a bit when she smiled at him.

"Thank you for waiting," she said with a raspy, breathless voice.

Tom almost groaned from pleasure at the sound of it.

"You're welcome," he heard himself say, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Sybil felt her cheeks redden under his gaze, secretly pleased to seemingly have met his appreciation. But after a while, she cleared her throat and Tom startled, watching her quizzically.

"Can I get in?" she asked with a chuckle, motioning to the car.

"Oh, hem…sure," he said, his face reddening when he realized he had been caught staring at her like an idiot. "Let me help you."

He took the big bag from her hands and opened the car door to let her in before putting her bags in the trunk. Then, once inside, he reached for the second cup of coffee he had bought for her. He turned around and gave it to her.

"I bought you a coffee. It's freezing and I thought you'd welcome it. I didn't know what you like so I went for my sister's favorite: a cappuccino."

Sybil was nicely surprised and took it from him, their fingers lightly touching, sending an electric current through both their bodies leaving them shivering.

"Thank you," she managed to say. "It's very thoughtful."

Not trusting his voice as he was still trying to recover from the touch of her skin against his, he only nodded and started the car engine. He got out of the parking lot and started to drive away. When no indication came from the back seat, he looked into the rear-view mirror and saw that she was comfortably settled against the seat, sipping at her cup with a content smile on her lips. He was almost sorry to disturb her.

"Where to?" he finally asked.

She looked back at him through the rear-view mirror and thought about what to say. To be honest, she could have walked back home as she was living in Soho but she still didn't want to go home and something about this cab was appealing. She felt safe in it. Or was it because of its chauffeur? Realizing he was expecting an answer, she only shrugged.

"Wherever," she murmured.

As if he was used to having customers who didn't know where they wanted to go and pay him just to drive around, Tom did just that.

"So, you have a sister…" came from the back of the cab after a while.

Surprised to be addressed to, Tom slightly turned around and smiled.

"I have two, actually. Two older sisters. You?"

"I have two too. Two older sisters as well. Do you get along?"

"We do. They used to take care of me when I was young when my mother was working late. We're pretty live back in Ireland. Are you close to your sisters?"

"Not so much. I used to be close to my oldest sister but she lives in New York now so we don't get to see or talk much anymore. My other sister lives in London and is an editor for a magazine so she's pretty busy."

"Really? Which one? I'm a freelance journalist. So maybe I wrote for her."

Sybil laughed.

"Humm, I'm not sure. It's a fashion magazine. Unless you write about make-up tricks or give heart advice."

Tom chuckled.

"No. I'm more into politics. Too bad."

"So. You're a political journalist, a cab driver…what else?"

"First, you're lucky because I'm a cab driver only for a few days. I'm taking over for my cousin who just had a baby. Second, I'm also an English teacher in an association for refugees."

"Really? That's amazing. I wish my planning would let me do something like that."

"What do you do for a living?" he asked, although something told him she probably didn't need to work for a living.

"I'm a midwife."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing too."

"I first trained to be a nurse but I quickly chose midwifery as a specialty. It was somewhat thrilling to be able to help give life even if it can sometimes be overwhelming and difficult."

Tom nodded eagerly then, feeling the mood was pretty friendly, decided to ask what he had on his tongue since she first hailed his cab.

"And what was a midwife was doing at the Regency Hotel dressed liked a princess if you don't mind me asking?"

There was a silence and he first thought he had been too indiscreet but the lovely brunette finally sighed deeply.

"I don't mind. I was at a charity, with my boyfriend and my family. Or should I say my ex-boyfriend."

"I'm sorry to hear that," lied Tom, too happy to learn she was now single.

"Don't be, because I'm not…But I'm pretty sure my family is," she ended in a breath.

"That bad?" he asked, looking at her through the rear mirror with raised eyebrows.

She leaned forward, coming closer to his seat so they could talk more easily.

"I'm about to say something terrible for him but also for me. To be honest, I don't even know what I ever saw in him. We were so different!"

"Well, something in him may have attracted you at some point I guess."

She shrugged.

"Our first date was more or less a set-up from our parents and, with my busy life, let's just says that I went with the flow. I can't say I really ever had feelings for him."

As Tom was thinking at the best way to answer, Sybil suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh My God! I just realized what I said and it's pretty sad and pathetic."

Tom chuckled.

"I'd say it's pretty sad for that guy. Dating a beautiful girl like you and being unable to keep you…"

Sybil let out a surprised breath, the red creeping quickly on her cheeks.

"Sorry," stammered Tom. "I didn't intend to offend you."

"I'm not offended," she replied softly. "I'm just not used to being complimented."

"I can't believe that."

"Well, you should. I dated Larry for two years and he never called me that. We met less than two hours ago and you already called me beautiful twice," she stated, wondering how he would take the fact she had noticed.

"Well, that Larry is a stupid man then…"

"Stupid or too busy with his dear bank business to even care…"

"Wait. _Your_ Larry is a banker? Like in Larry Grey?"

"He's not _my_ Larry anymore and please, don't tell me he's a friend of yours!"

"Oh no, he's not!" declared Tom vehemently. "But I met him once as I was doing an interview for an article. That guy is a real jerk and I can't believe you dated him for two years!"

"Believe me…it's the sad truth…"

They fell silent for a while and, as Tom was trying to maneuver around some cars stopped in the middle of the street, Sybil felt she needed to do something to continue their conversation. She knew she was enjoying it too much but after her terrible evening, this Irish chauffeur was a delight and a comfort.

"I'm Sybil, by the way," she breathed out of the blue.

"Tom," he answered half turning to her with a smile. "Tom Branson. I would shake hands with you properly but they are busy trying to drive this car," he joked.

"I'll say they're doing a great job so far," she laughed before blushing when the thought of what other great work they could do on her body ran through her mind.

She cleared her voice and shook her head to try and forget her impure thoughts.

"So…Tom. Do you think I could come and sit next to you to talk more easily? I don't like it from here because I feel like the Lady being drive around by her chauffeur."

 _You are but you doesn't know it yet,_ she thought for herself.

"I should say no," started Tom and Sybil's smile fell.

He looked at his watch.

"But…since my shift was over twenty minutes ago, I see no harm in it."

Sybil opened her eyes widely, a horrific look on her face.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry! You should have said something!" she exclaimed as Tom was parking the car so she could come sit in the front.

Tom shrugged then turned around to look at her.

"I don't mind. I was pretty much enjoying myself so…And who am I to decline easy money for driving a beautiful girl around London?"

"That's the third time," she answered softly while blushing again.

She noticed she was doing that a lot around this man.

"Want to come here and wait for the fourth time?" he asked cheekily, nodding to the empty seat next to him.

Tom waited for her reaction, hoping he hadn't been too forward.

"I have no choice now," was the soft answer coming from behind him, her hot breath tickling his right ear.

And as she was getting out and then back into the car, it was Tom who blushed this time.

Once she was seated next to him, Tom reached for her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Sybil," he smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you, Tom," she smiled back.

They were looking into each other's eyes and neither of them showed any sign of letting go the other one's hand. They were just shaking them, smiling like idiots. At some point, a car horn rang out and they both jumped out of their skins, the magic over.

Tom cleared his voice and started the car as Sybil was melting into her seat, sweet warmth running through her body. They drove in silence for a while. Sybil was looking outside, seeming lost in her thoughts and Tom was throwing side glances at her, wondering if he just needed to leave her alone or start the conversation back.

"You look very sad suddenly," he said finally.

Sybil sighed deeply.

"The thought that I lost two years of my life with Larry is starting to sink in," she answered looking at him with a sad and tired smile.

"Look at the bright side. I'm sure you learned something from this relationship. Plus, you're free now."

"Yeah…I guess," she sighed again. "At least, I do know now what I don't want in a relationship. I'm done being just a useless bimbo. I want to be my own person and a free mind."

"Sounds like a plan," said Tom wishing she would tell more about her expectations to see if he could fit.

Tom had driven without really thinking and he suddenly realized they were in an area he knew very well and an idea came to his mind.

"You know what? When I'm sad, there's one thing that always cheers me up. During winter time I mean."

"Really? And what it is?" asked Sybil, interested but also suspicious.

She was half expecting he was about to propose a snow ball fight and she just wasn't in the mood.

Tom chuckled.

"I know what you're thinking but noooooooo, it isn't a snow ball fight!"

"Who says that's what I was thinking?" she retorted, turning back to look straight at the road, her arms crossed against her chest as she pretended to pout.

Tom laughed even more at her demeanor.

"I 'm sure you'll like it. I promise. Trust me?"

She turned back to him to answer and stopped what she was about to say at seeing his puppy face. If she wasn't so shy and not from a family where showing her feelings was bad, she would just have jumped at him and kissed him senseless at this point.

"I guess," she said softly. "I trust you."

"Good! We're not far from the best time of your life, believe me."

Sybil rolled her eyes but chuckled softly. This guy wasn't like anyone she ever met and a constant source of surprise. Talking to him was easy and the sense of comfort emanating from him was both thrilling and scary. And she was already dreading the moment they'll need to part. What if this night comes with no tomorrow?

As Tom was slowing the car visibly looking for a place to park the cab, she watched him intently and realized he knew more about her than her about him. She hadn't started to analyze what all these feelings she was having around him was but she certainly didn't want to raise her hopes for more if he wasn't available. Yes, he had flirted with her but still, she wanted to be sure. She bit at her bottom lip and took the plunge.

"So…you know almost everything there's to know about me but…I know almost nothing about you."

"I'm sure there's more to know about you," he replied instantly, barely looking at her as he was concentrated on looking for a place to park.

"Don't try to change the subject," she joked. "So…is there a Mrs. Branson or a special person?"

At her question, Tom reflexively stepped on the brakes and the cab made a sharp stop. Sybil let out a cry of surprise while reaching for the dashboard.

"Sorry," muttered Tom, glancing at her apologetically.

But seeing her amusement at his discomfort he decided to play a little bit with her. He cleared his voice.

"To answer your question, yes. There's a Mrs. Branson…"

Sybil's smile left her face and she suddenly turned away to look at the other side of the car.

"Oh..." she managed. "I see…"

"And it's my mother," he laughed heartedly at her face.

Sybil groaned then slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Who's the jerk, now?"

"You asked for it, Beautiful," he said with a smile and Sybil relaxed a little bit.

Yep, the fourth time it was…

As she was weighing what he just said, she realized the car had stopped and that they were parked outside a park. Tom was turned to her, slightly leaning on the wheel.

"To answer you more seriously…No…there isn't a Mrs. Branson or anyone special. My last serious relationship was a long time ago and it didn't end well so I decided to take my time and wait for the next one."

Sybil nodded.

"Ok. Good to know," she said, slightly disappointed.

She didn't know what she was expecting but surely, him not wanting to be with a woman wasn't it.

"But…" he added quickly with a playful look. "I could change my mind if the right girl comes along," he finished looking straight into her eyes, leaving no place for any doubt he was speaking of her.

Sybil blushed furiously, again, wishing there was a hole in the cab where she could hide for a while. Not wanting things to get uncomfortable for either of them now that things were pretty clear between them, Tom opened his door and get out. He walked around the cab and came to her side, opening her door.

"Milady," he joked presenting her his hand to help her out of the cab.

Sybil rolled her eyes at him but accepted it.

"So, where are we going?" she asked looking around her.

"Just here," he said, nodding to the park without letting go of her hand.

He closed the door and they started walking in silence to the entrance. It was cold but Sybil wasn't really feeling it. She wasn't wearing her dress, thank God, and the heat coming from the man at her side as well as his hand in hers was enough. She then realized that some music could be heard from somewhere in the park. She looked questioningly at him and he smiled.

"I hope you don't mind but I feel like doing some ice skating with you tonight."

"Ice skating?" she asked as a large rink came to their view.

The place looked pretty fairy-like with all the white around: the rink of course, but also the Christmas trees and all the lights here and there. They were instantly transported in another world and Sybil relaxed immediately. It will be fun.

After they both rented some ice skates, they approached the rink. It was almost 11pm but as it was Saturday night and close to Christmas, there still were families and kids on the ice, so it was pretty crowded and Sybil wondered how she would manage. She hadn't worn ice skates since she was 15. Tom on the contrary looked very much at ease and he jumped on the ice as soon as they hit the rink.

"Come on!" he called cheerfully after her before making a pirouette and landing gracefully on the ice. "Don't be shy!"

Sybil was holding tightly onto the handrail, unsure on her feet. She had the feeling she would fall as soon as she let it go.

"It's been years," she groaned as Tom was skating backward to her. "And you being an Olympic champion is not helping!"

Tom chuckled and stopped at her side. He reached for her hand.

"Come on," he said softly. "Follow me. And don't look at your feet!" he ordered. "It's the best way to fall! Yes, that's it, just let it go. It will all come back…"

Sybil let him pull at her, deciding to trust him with her uncoordinated body and they managed to make two laps without stopping. Then, Tom let go of her hand and encouraged her to go on her own as he was skating backward but still reasonably close to her to catch her if necessary. After a while, Sybil began to really enjoy herself and they were soon laughing while chasing after one another, as two big kids. Of course, Tom was faster but she didn't mind.

Things were going well until a young boy around ten years old started to slalom between people very fast and Sybil became anxious again. She was groaning about kids that were not showing respect on a public area when the boy skated close to her and slightly hit her.

"S'cuse M'dame!" he exclaimed.

Sybil stumbled slightly forward but managed to stay up. She threw him a black glance but the kid only laughed.

"I feel very old right now," she muttered to Tom who was trying to contain his smile.

But Sybil saw it and she glared at him.

"You're enjoying this a little bit too much, Mister," she said pointing her finger on his chest, trying to look angry but failing miserably.

"It's not my fault," shrugged Tom. "You look even more beautiful when you're angry."

Sybil was about to retort but the kid was back and, this time, he really crashed into her. Things then happened very fast. Sybil was sent directly against Tom who was facing her and they both tumbled backward. Fortunately, they were near the handrail so Tom managed to stop their fall with one hand and catch Sybil against him with his free arm. They were still up but not completely, their posture awkward.

"I've got you, Beautiful," said Tom.

And that's when Sybil realized she was completely leaning on him, their bodies tightly stuck at one another. Tom's arm was firmly holding her against his chest and their faces were only separated by an inch. She looked up and saw him intently watching her, doing nothing to reestablish their precarious situation, visibly waiting for her to make a move.

And she did.

She did the only move that came through her mind.

She leaned up slightly and started to kiss him.

It was awkward at first. Mainly because of the way they were half standing, half leaning against the hand rail. But soon, she felt herself lifted by a strong arm and ended on her two feet, right up. She was then free to slide her arms around his neck, her hands grazing his hair at the base of his neck.

Soon, things spiraled and the world around them started to fade. The only thing they were conscious of was the heat emanating from both their bodies tightly pressed against one another. Tom even noted that the body pressed against his was soft and curved, and that rounded breasts were gently brushing his chest even through their clothes. Her full lips felt wonderful and his whole body was in full alert, warmth spreading everywhere. He had imagined their first kiss earlier while he was waiting for her at Primark but this kiss was beyond what he had pictured. It felt so natural that it was almost scary. Sybil moaned against him as she tightened her arms around him so, he deepened the kiss, taking her mouth more fully this time and she moaned again, pushing hard against him.

Tom's head was spinning even more than after several pirouettes on the ice and all his blood seemed to rush south. They both crashed against the handrail, moaning loudly. Sybil wondered when the police would come to arrest them for their behavior but, at this point, she didn't care. She only minded the feel of a soft tongue caressing hers sensually. Even if Larry was her first serious and long term relationship, she had her share of kisses but never did they feel that way. Kissing Tom felt new but comfortable at the same time. And the fact that he was as easy to kiss as he was to talk to was scaring her. Shivers were coursing through her body and it had nothing to do with the weather. Her body was experiencing its own little tsunami and she was at the point she could barely think. Only the man in her arms was important.

Tom bit at her lips sending an electric shock right at her center and she moaned her appreciation. She felt him smile against her mouth, and, as revenge, her hand wandered south until it stopped on his bottom, patting and squeezing it lightly. It was Tom's turn to moan now and she slightly chuckled at this.

"Tease," he breathed in her neck after briefly parting from her mouth before kissing her again.

Harder this time.

And Sybil could swear she was at the point of not caring if he decided to make love to her right here right now.

But at some point, as their kiss was coming to an end because the need for air was too strong, the sound of someone insistently clearing his throat next to them was starting to register. Lost in each other eyes and trying to understand what just happened, the person trying to catch their attention had to cough loudly to bring them to finally acknowledge their presence. Still tightly embraced, they turned to their left to see a couple with the boy who had hit Sybil a few minutes ago (or was it hours?), waiting for them. The first instinct of Sybil was to glare at the contrite looking boy but realizing he was at the origin of the best kiss of her life, she decided to let it go and simply smiled at him.

"Sorry to interrupt," said the man. "But I think my son has something to tell you," he added, pushing the boy in the back, indicating to him that it was his turn to speak.

"S'cuse me, M'dame," he muttered, his face as red as his hat.

To be honest, Sybil didn't mind the boy's earlier attitude anymore as she was trying to concentrate on what he was saying, distracted by Tom's arm that had come around her waist from behind, his hands resting on her belly.

"I'm sorry for having hit you earlier. I wasn't paying attention," the boy continued.

Sybil nodded but she could only focus on Tom's chin that was now resting on her right shoulder as he was listening to the boy. She was surrounded by his heat and it was suddenly too much.

She heard herself thank the boy for his apologies and, when the family skated away, she finally turned around in Tom's arms, gripping his forearms to make him let her go. She took a step back and looked everywhere but at him, embarrassed by her sudden change of mood.

"I'm tired," she said softly, looking at her feet. "We better go."

To say that Tom was pretty stunned by this turn of events was an understatement. He first just stayed still, not knowing what to do or say. He didn't even try to call her back as she was skating away and just watched her, wondering where things had gone wrong. When his shock had passed, he followed her lead and joined her at the renting area. They both handed back their skates and walked in silence to the car.

As they were nearing the cab, he turned to her, ready to speak but she beat him to it.

"I was wondering if you have cab company's number with you. I need to call one to go back home," she asked, feeling a little bit like a jerk for it.

Tom just stopped and stared at her.

"I can drive you back."

"I can't ask you that. I already have monopolized enough of your time. And your shift is over."

"Please, Sybil. I want to. I need to. Look, I don't know why things are so awkward between us all of sudden but…"

They had reached the cab now and he made a pause to open the door and turned to her.

"Maybe that's not what you want to hear right now but I don't regret what just happened on the rink and, until recently, I would have said you didn't either. I'm sorry if I did something that hurt you in any way. But just know that that was the best kiss of my life."

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak and he felt satisfied when her cheeks reddened at his words.

"I…" she started but stopped before sighing deeply. "OK…you can drive me back."

And without any more words, she opened the back door and entered the car.

Tom's shoulders fell with deception, clearly not expecting this answer. Resigned, he closed the door he had in his hand then the back door and entered the cab to take his seat behind the wheel. Sybil breathed him her address and they drove in a heavy silence to her apartment.

At this hour, the traffic was light and they reached their destination in no time. Tom parked in front of the Victorian building, half expecting her to leave the cab without a word, ready to forget all of what was, for him, an amazing night and he startled when her raspy voice filled the car.

"I don't regret it either, you know," she said softly, finally searching his eyes through the rear mirror. "It's just…" she sighed then shrugged, looking at the street outside the window. "I don't know…too overwhelming. This connection with you…this level of comfort I feel. I…it's so surreal that I'm afraid it will all disappear when the daylight comes."

She looked back at him. He had turned in his seat and was watching her in silence, the deception barely hid on his face.

"It's too soon. I just can't do it now. It feels too good with you and if it doesn't work for one reason or another, I know I would break down. I'm sorry."

She opened the door and got out of the car. He followed her and went to the trunk to retrieve her packages containing her things including her blue princess dress as he called it in his head. He gave them to her and she smiled softly at him. They looked at each other in silence for a while, barely registering the snow that had started to fall again. They were lost in their thoughts not knowing what to add to what she had said. Their meeting was just bad timing for her. The sound of a siren somewhere in London broke the spell and Sybil slowly turned around. As Tom, full of regrets, watched her retreating form, something snapped in him. He realized that he couldn't let her go like that without even trying to fight. And before he knew it…

"Sybil! Wait!"

She turned around.

"Tom…" she warned.

He lifted his arms to stop her and shook his head.

"Just…" he reached into his coat pocket and pulled a card out. "Just in case you need anything," he said, putting it in her hand. "And when you're ready…just call me."

Sybil looked down at the card in her hand then back at him, feeling her eyes filled with tears. She slightly nodded then turned around.

He stayed still, looking at her opening the door entrance and disappearing inside. Resigned, he turned around and slowly walked back to the cab, wondering how a night that had started in such an unexpected way could end so wrong. He was about to open the door and miserably drive back home when he heard her softly say his name.

"Tom," she breathed.

He quickly turned around and almost collided into her and he wondered how she could have walked so close without him hearing her. But before he could get past his surprise and say anything, she went on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything."

"You're welcome…Beautiful," he answered.

Sybil rolled her eyes and he chuckled, both happy to leave things in a better way. After a last smile, she ran back to her building under his watch and, before entering, she paused again, leaning on the door.

"Oh and Tom," she said with a mischievous smile. "I'll call."

A bright smile then appeared on Tom's face.

"I'll wait for you," he answered with a firm nod.

And then…she was gone.

 **The end**


End file.
